Flora
|alias = Vampire The Vamp Queen|magic = Blood Magic Blood-Make Magic |kanji = フローラ|rōmaji = Furoora|affiliation = Kruel |mark location = Back|relatives = Unknown Parents|partner = Avery Paxton|base of operations = Kruel Island}}Flora (フローラ Furoora) is a sixteen-year-old (psychical) dark mage who was a rival of Melena Harriet and so wants to do everything better than her. Flora is a Corrupt Human meaning she has demon-like features which suits her since she acts quite demonic. Flora was part of the same guild as Melena but then it was destroyed by some Rune Knights. Flora tried to convince Melena to come back but she failed and so they have became sworn enemies. Flora doesn't think of herself as a human and instead goes on about how higher she is from humans. Flora uses the forbidden magic of Blood Magic as well as Blood-Make. This helped her gain the alias Vampire and The Vamp Queen. Flora is also the guild master of the illegal guild Kruel. Flora recently has been trying to get new guild mates and during this adventure she met Avery who quickly became her new best friends and panther in crime. Appearance Flora has bright pink hair that is below her waist. Due to her being a corrupt human she has red eyes, pointed ears and pointed teeth due to this she gained the alias, ''Vampire ''since she drinks the blood of demons and has the looks of a said vampire. Flora wears a short black dress with white frills and golden buttons. She also has a white choker with a red ribbon. Flora's dress has two rather large arm pieces that cut off at the shoulders and are barely attached to her clothes but even so they cover her hands which are usually got red vanish on the fingertips. Flora also wears a black cape on which her inside is red and lastly she wears black knee-high boots. Personality and Traits Flora is a dirty minded girl who always has tricks up her sleeves. She is quite happy to kill and claims it is 'fun.' Flora loves to trick people and then harm them but also she hates the magic council. Flora is never seen being kind to others expect Melena who she claimed was a 'special case.' After Melena betrayed her Flora went on a rampage and has became a wicked person who wishes to destroy the Magic Council for good! Flora has a bad habit of chewing her nails when she is lying. Synopsis Role-Plays (Story Based) # Role-Plays (Fighting Based) # The Corrupt vs The Hunter Magic Blood Magic Flora learned Blood Magic off of a book, knowing full well it was forbidden. Being her first magic she found it fun to run around and test out her new found power and even better to watch things get destroyed because of her. Blood magic is magic which Flora has the power to very well destroy everything with, it is usually used with Blood-Make magic just to join up with it. Blood-Make Magic Flora had no idea Blood-Make magic existed until someone attacked her with Metal-Make magic and quickly thought that they must be a molding magic for blood. Blood-Make Magic is forbidden but that didn't stop Flora and she quite quickly learnt how to use it well enough however she still needs to improve on this magic as it is still new to her a little bit. When Flora uses her magic she usually turns while doing it or even dance, no one knows why. Abilities Trivia * Flora is based off of Krul Tepes from the anime Seraph of the end * Krul Tepes is a vampire in the anime however the author made her a corrupt human for some future development and she thought it would be cooler. * Flora's stats are: Category:Corrupt Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Guild Master Category:Teenager Category:Blood Magic User Category:Blood-Make User Category:Alive Category:Caster-Mage Category:Kruel